Still the One
by Green Devil
Summary: Sequel to 'The Greatest Love' Lovers separated by fate are reunited by destiny, but with no memory of the past. When the darkness creeps in, will their love stand true or will it break under the pressure? Slash and het! OnuaLewa VariousVarious Please R&R!
1. Prologue: In a Dream

_Author's Notes:_ Here it is my lovelies, the sequel to "The Greatest Love!" It took a while, but I finally have something for you all to see, granted it's just a prologue. It takes place way after the current Bionicle storyline, which I have morphed to fit my needs. You'll most likely be confused, but it'll all eventually be revealed. So enough talk, onto the fic! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I actually _do_ own the characters that appear in this first chapter. They all belong to me and may not be used by anyone without my explicit permission. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest turning back before your eyes are burned out of their sockets. Enjoy! XD

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"_**Still the One"  
**__**By: Green Devil  
**__**Prologue: "In a Dream"**_

"Captain, this is madness! We should turn back while we still can!"

The suggestion might as well have fallen on deaf ears for all the Captain of the vessel cared. "We will stay the course." He replied to his First Mate, otherwise known as his second-in-command. The ship gave a violent lurch, forcing the four men within the cabin to cling to the nearest secured surface if they didn't want to become better acquainted with the floorboards. "She'll make it."

A large, powerful wave could be seen crashing against the starboard side of the craft from the vantage point they had in the bridge. Salt water spilled onto the deck along with the rain that fell in sheets for miles around. It was empty aside from the drenched wood, deckhands taking refuge within the confines of the hull until the storm passed.

It was out there, he just knew it. If the clouds weren't so dark and the rain so heavy, maybe he'd have been able to see it. The Captain had set off on this voyage to find just that and he wouldn't rest until he did. The paradise from his dreams was real damn it! It had to be . . .

"Captain! There's something up ahead!" His second mate's—navigator's—call pulled him from his thoughts. "It looks like a land mass, but we shouldn't be seeing land for another fourteen-hundred miles." He met the Captain's lime green eyes with his own orbs of jade, realization shining in both sets. "This island is nowhere on our maps."

"Verde—I mean, Captain—do you think this is it? Is this what you've been looking for?" the First Mate questioned, moving closer and placing a hand on his superior's shoulder, supporting. Before he could get an answer, the ship gave another rock, this time so strong their medium-sized craft was almost flipped over into the raging sea. The crimson-eyed second-in-command quickly caught the Captain around the waist before he could slam into the console at his side, the subordinate taking the hit instead. The cold, sharp corner of the metal jabbed into his abdomen, causing him to grit his teeth with the sharp pain.

A bright streak of lightning tore through the blackened sky followed closely by a boom of thunder before they were thrown to the other side, the Captain once again saved by his Second.

"You didn't have to do that Solano." The ship master grunted, getting to his feet and helping the other up.

The taller man winked a crimson eye. "I can't have my Captain getting hurt when I can do something about it you know."

"Enough!" A cold voice called from the helm, belonging to the ship's icy-eyed pilot. He fought with the wheel to keep the vessel on course through the storm that so desperately wanted to lead them elsewhere. "Can't you see we're about to capsize here? I need an order. Are we heading for that silhouette or not?"

The Captain, Verde, didn't allow himself a blush of embarrassment, choosing instead to don an emotionless mask. "Indeed, Hielo, and the sooner you get us there, the better."

Ice blue orbs gleamed with approval and Hielo set his sights back on the angry ocean. "Yes Captain."

"Terreno, how far away are we from that island?"

"Not much further now Sir," the navigator replied. "Just a few more miles and we can let down the anchor, so long as nothing's blocking the surrounding area and provided the sea lets us get that far anyway."

'_Could this really be the island from my dreams? Have I truly found it?_' the Captain felt a shiver run through his frame as he stepped closer to the large viewport, drinking in the sight that was gradually becoming clearer. A sandy beach leading to a forest? No, a jungle, and a large one at that. Mountains off in the distance, one with a sprinkle of white atop its peak.

This was it, he just knew it. The island called to him, but the ocean continued to push at his craft. He wouldn't give up, however, not when he was so close to victory.

It took a while, but they finally made it, the sea more forgiving further inland. A quick tour around the landmass found a very old and very run down port that could barely accommodate their vessel. It looked to have mostly been used for small fishing boats. Its very presence had everyone confused though. If this island wasn't on the maps it should have been uninhabited.

Regardless, they made port and as soon as he could, Verde took off down the worn dock to the beach—sand nothing but mud,—Solano running after and shouting for him to stop. The Captain's white uniform was soaked through almost immediately, long emerald locks matted up to his mid-back and framing his strikingly beautiful, albeit tired, face. He cared not, but came to a stop as soon as his boots left the rotted planks—he was lucky he hadn't fallen through any of them.

"This is really it," he whispered once his Second was by his side, voice barely registering over the roar of the wind, rain and crashing waves.

Solano smiled down at the other, happy that he had found what he was looking for. It didn't bother him a bit that his Captain could be emotionless one minute and like a kid in a candy store the next. He loved that naïveté about him actually. He pulled the younger one close and nuzzled the spot just behind his ear. "I'm happy for you, but we'll have to wait until morning before we can go exploring. Come, let's head back."

Verde allowed himself to be led back to the ship without a fuss where he promptly passed out from exhaustion. He hadn't slept more than three hours a day in the two weeks they'd been at sea, too worried about finding the island to give in to his weariness. Now that he had actually accomplished his goal, however, his body decided it was time to succumb to his needs and forced him into darkness. The sandman would be his only companion until his strength was regained.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_This will soon be paradise._

_It will thrive and flourish, setting the stage for the final test of their bond. They must succeed where they once failed. The darkness must not be allowed to prevail._

_Settle this wild land and bring about their return, but whether it'll be a triumphant one remains to be seen._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Captain. Verde! Get up! There's something you should see," Solano called, rousing the aforementioned from his slumber. Eyelids fluttered open revealing spheres of lime, traces of the haze of sleep quickly rubbed away.

"What is it?" the Captain questioned, sitting up to find his second-in-command smiling over him. He was very handsome in his black uniform, tresses of the same color, though streaked with red, pulled into a neat low ponytail to reach just below his shoulders. From behind his back he produced a stone tablet, broken in places, scorched in others. An odd type of hieroglyphic covered its surface, circles with lines and dots within. He'd never seen a language like it. He met the other's crimson eyes; query so clear it didn't have to leave his lips.

The elder grinned. "One of the men found it while he was scouting the area, but so far, nothing similar. Someone lived here before; this tablet and the dock can attest to that. The question is: what happened to them?"

Verde reached a hand out, gently running his fingertips across the charred stone. "Something bad," he murmured, almost too low to hear over the sound on the waves crashing against and swaying the ship. A soothing breeze flew in through the room's open window, playing with emerald tresses. He sighed, thoughts of death and destruction melting away as soon as they came. "Any idea what it says?"

"Well, not really, but some of the symbols look like they allude to normal letters. I'll take it to Hielo and get him working on it." Solano replied with a smile. "So, you finally up for some exploring? You're gonna love it." He received a nod and helped his superior out of bed with his free arm, the other clutching the tablet to his side.

_Beautiful_ was the only word to describe the sight that awaited the Captain once out on the dilapidated dock, after divulging in a proper meal to fill his empty stomach. The beach was stunning in its afternoon light, waters so crystal clear you could see the colors of tropical fish swimming around coral and seaweed. A lush jungle set the background with mountains off in the distance, one a snow-capped behemoth—the one he'd noticed before.

"The climate varies greatly in each region, six in all." Solano spoke up at the younger one's side. "There's an extinct volcano south of here and a really dense jungle we haven't really gone into. The men are afraid they'll get lost. To the north there's a desert surrounded by cliffs and in the far west that snow-covered mountain rules with entrances to what look to be old mine shafts in the north-west."

Lime green eyes grew large with disbelief. "The whole island's already been explored? How long was I out for?"

"Well, it hasn't been explored completely; more like we drove by it all and noted things down." The ebony-haired man chuckled, amused with the other's expression. "Besides, you were only out for a day at most. You haven't missed much."

A faint blush stained Verde's cheeks as he turned his face back to that of the scenery. "Oh. Well then, where's the jeep? I'd like to get as much done before sundown as we can."

"Where would you like to go first?" Solano questioned, leading his Captain to where the only vehicle they had been able to fit on the ship was parked on the beach.

"That jungle seems interesting. Let's start there."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Something was wrong. Why were there no sounds? The jungle was always buzzing with activity; you couldn't go a step without running into some form of bug or animal. Where were they all?_

_A dark aura seemed to hang about the vicinity, but he refused to acknowledge it, stepping in further. If he allowed himself to believe it was there, then it would have the upper hand. He couldn't have that. Someone was waiting for him in there; therefore he wouldn't give up on going in._

_Another step and something knocked him to the floor, ridding his lungs of the breath they'd been holding. Claws tore into his right forearm, pinning it beside his head while another took hold of his throat, tightly. His free arm grasped at the offending limb crushing his windpipe while trying to buck the larger form off. Orbs of the deepest scarlet gleamed with murderous intent in the moonlight hanging overhead._

"_You're the one he wants and that's what makes him weak. Once you're dead, I can take over and he'll have nothing to say about it."_

_The captive held out his unrestrained arm and a blade appeared in his grip. His vision was beginning to go black. If he didn't do something now . . .The silver weapon bit into the attacker's abdomen and he reeled backward in obvious pain. The smaller one gasped for breath, backing away as the other hugged the bleeding gash._

_There was a roar, "You'll pay for that cursed _Toa_!" and a long-ranged weapon was leveled at him._

_Caught like a deer in the headlights, he didn't have time to dodge._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leaving the jeep on the outskirts of the jungle, for it wouldn't do them any good with the tightly packed trees, the two made their way in, packs filled with supplies on both their backs. The extra weight would make the trek harder, but would ultimately be needed, especially if they did end up lost. A knife mark on every other tree would be their guide back out, but sometimes that didn't always help.

Chirping birds and bugs of various forms surrounded them every step of the way, sometimes buzzing against their ears where they were annoyingly swatted away or crashing into their limbs in erratic flight patterns. The animal species was very diverse and the birds quite beautiful to look at, but the air was humid and sticky, complicating their exploration. Navy uniforms certainly weren't something to go hiking in, as they soon learned.

"Damn this air." Solano complained, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I'd take the dry heat of the desert over this any day." He'd already unbuttoned his shirt and would've taken it off if not for the fear of the many bugs that wanted to suck his blood.

Verde smiled, laughing. Truth was the climate didn't bother him as much as it did the other. It was what he was use to. "Don't worry. There's a lake just a little ways further. We can cool off there." He replied, gesturing with the set of binoculars he just been looking through.

"Good. Let's hurry." The elder grabbed the other's hand and pulled him forward through the greenery, not noticing the light blush the contact provoked on the emerald-haired man's face. They reached the lake's edge in record time.

A pristine, blemish-free pool of crystalline water awaited their arrival, surrounded on all sides by plants that flourished beside the constant nourishment. A gorgeous variety of flowers dotted the landscape. Solano couldn't have stripped down any faster and rippled the lake's surface with a large splash. It was fairly deep in areas.

Verde was a little more subtle, undressing like one normally would before sauntering into the water. Both kept their boxers on for decency's sake. Sighs of relief were exchanged as their sweat-soaked bodies were cleansed of grim and cooled by the refreshing liquid. As they floated about, they allowed their minds to wander and talked of times past.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_His attacker suddenly let out a roar and was tackled to the ground by another. The sound of something cracking snapped him out of his daze. The darkness didn't allow for him to see very well, but the clawed one was thrown into a tree, wood splintering from the impact, and groaned before glaring hatefully and limping off. His rescuer didn't bother chasing after the retreating figure._

"_You shouldn't be here. I told you I had to do this on my own." He growled, getting to his feet._

"_I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died doing this, therefore I'm helping you whether you like it or not. Besides, how do you know he'll keep his word?"_

_He was silent as the rescuer advanced, clearly concerned for his safety. He turned away and finally mumbled, "But I don't want _you_ getting hurt," before dashing further into the jungle, hoping to outrun the other and get him off his tail. He wouldn't risk the other's life as well as the one that had already been captured._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The jungle took a few more days than originally planned to fully explore, but the rest of the island was traveled by the others of their crew as they did so. In each region there seemed to be the remains of a settlement, though all that was left were impressions and ruins so corroded by the elements that they had most likely been there for centuries. What they found wasn't much though.

All-in-all, however, it did indeed seem like an ideal place to start up a civilization. Once they got back to the mainland with their pictures and info, they'd spread the word and people would flock to it like wildfire. It was beautiful, clean, and the varying regions would make for great tourist attractions—the beaches especially. It would flourish and thrive, a city for each area as well as the very center, where the most important things would go; names seemed to pop into their heads from nowhere for each.

There was a great mystery surrounding the island and the previous inhabitants, but Verde didn't plan to dwell on it. All he wanted was to live there in peace now that he had finally found it, and that's what he would do in the new city of the jungle—Lekoro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOne hundred years laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A loud, high-pitched cry announced to all the world that a new life had been ushered in successfully, mother panting in exhaustion, father holding her, saying everything was all right—their baby boy was as healthy as can be. When she was finally able to hold the child in her arms, a tuft of ruby hair stuck out from the blue blanket he was wrapped in, eyes of the same hue peaking out from behind tired lids. He cooed, tiny hands reaching out for her larger finger, waving in front of his face.

The father smiled proudly down at his son and placed a kiss on his wife's temple. "Have you decided on a name?"

She nodded, giggling as the child closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the warmth his mother provided. "Tahu," she whispered. "His name . . .is Tahu."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Confused? Good! As you should be. Tis the way prologues are meant to be. Bwahaha! XD Anyway, I hope I have you interested in finding out the rest of the story. Please review! I really, really want to know what you think of this one and whether I should even bother continuing it. Much love for anyone that lets me know what they think! X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some, meaning there's lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policy. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


	2. Do You Remember?

_Author's Notes:_ Why, merry early Christmas everybody! (Or happy what-you-celebrate!) Do I really have a new chapter for this story? Indeed I do my lovelies. Can you believe it? Santa really does exist! XD I'm finally on vacation, so I finally got to sit down and actually write something I _wanted_ to and wasn't _forced_ to do. (Curse college essays and finals!) So yeah, maybe I'll even get the next chapter out before school starts up again a month from now. Cross your fingers. But for now, enjoy this and ponder the mysteries it presents to you. X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest turning back before your eyes are burned out of their sockets. Enjoy! XD

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"_**Still the One"**_  
_**By: Green Devil  
Part I "Do You Remember?"**_

_The dying forest—no, it was already dead—was eerily quiet save for the loud pants and hurried footsteps of him and his comrade. They were wounded, but they continued on. They had to. He tugged on the other's arm, urging him to move faster, but this only caused a stumble and slowed them down even more._

"_Come on, we're almost there." He pulled the smaller one closer and blurry shades of green met his eyes. He couldn't see clearly anymore; his eyesight was failing like the rest of his body. His muscles, burning with the physical exertion forced upon them, threatened to give, yet he pushed past the pain and instead concentrated on the safety of the other._

_Breaths came in shallow gasps. "I-I can't. I'm sorry."_

"_It's just over this hill. We'll be safe there." If one of his arms hadn't been broken, he would've carried the other. "Come on—" The name went unheard as an explosion suddenly blew them apart. His eyes fluttered open weakly and three new figures could be seen surrounding the verdant one. Three others encircled him as well. There was laughter followed by a swift kick to his stomach before everything was stained with spots of black._

Eyelids snapped open to reveal clouded eyes of jade, pale body jerking into a sitting position coated in a cold sweat. Bed covers pooled around a bare waist and a palm moved to rub against a rock hard abdomen as if to sooth. It wasn't hurting, but really, should it have?

'_That dream again._' The hand moved to run through shoulder-length, sleep-mused ebony locks. '_It's the sixth time now and nothing's ever different,_' he breathed a sigh, pushing away the blanket to unveil his legs clothed in baggy black pajama pants, '_so is it really just a dream?_'

The sound of the radio blaring the day's weather suddenly assaulted his ears, startling him out of his thoughts. It was his alarm clock going off, meaning it was time to get up and get ready for class. He shut off the music just as it began to play and stood, stretching to work out the kinks in his back. After a few satisfying pops he locked himself in the room's adjoining bathroom.

The bedroom was small, but it was all that a college student away from home like him could afford. The three other rooms of the apartment belonged to his roommates, who he shared the rent with. The bed took up most of the space while a desk with his laptop and clock sitting atop it, along with a chair, took up the rest. The room was free of clutter, however, so it wasn't as cramped as it seemed. Any visitors had to pile on the bed if they didn't want to be in the way on the small amount of floor though. The color scheme was of blacks and dark grays giving the room an ominous feel—the heavy drapes almost completely blocked out the sun—but there was a reason for it: his eyes were very sensitive to light.

When the boy finally emerged about half an hour later he wore dark gray jeans with a black short-sleeved button-up shirt, the top two left undone to reveal a sliver of his finely toned chest. His arms were nicely sculpted as well, not overly big, but it was easy to tell he had quite a bit of strength. Midnight tresses were pulled back into a low ponytail reaching just past his shoulders while two lone locks dangled before his eyes, refusing to be slicked back with the others. He was quite the looker and often had girls, as well as guys, fawning over him, but he was shy by nature around those he didn't know and wasn't into one night stands. Though he had bedded a couple, he believed in finding 'the one' and was always on the lookout.

A quick scan of the room found his equally black boots sitting by the bed, 'steel-toe' as the small yellow letters read across the sides. He slipped them on, grabbed his keys off the desk along with his backpack, and exited the room. The sight of an empty living room greeted him, roommates still in their own quarters and getting ready, as the sounds of running water and blow-dryers could attest.

He plucked an appealing green apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen, deeming it a worthy breakfast and went to knock on the door closest to his own while munching on the sweet and sour fruit. "Hey Pohatu, you ready yet? We're gonna be late . . . again." he shouted, hoping to be heard over the noise of whatever it was that was turned on in there.

An obviously male voice called back to him. "I'm going, I'm going!" Objects could be heard being thrown about before the door opened. Tangerine eyes glared at him playfully. "We can't all get ready as fast as you Onua."

The ebony-haired boy, Onua, chuckled. "Then maybe you should wake up earlier," he replied and flicked the other's forehead before walking away to toss his apple core with a smirk. Dark sunglasses were then placed over his eyes, shielding them from the harsh morning light filtering in through the living room window. It didn't help that the walls were all white and bare of any decorations, the rays annoying him more than usual because of this. Student apartment complexes didn't allow unnecessary holes in the walls, so there was nothing to make it homier.

Pohatu scowled, but did nothing to retaliate aside from rubbing his head. Instead, he turned back to check his appearance one last time in the full-length mirror inside his bedroom. Short, auburn fuzz covered the back and sides of his head while small spikes set the top, his orange eyes a nice tie in. A white undershirt showed through the undone buttons of his dark brown dress shirt, draped over khaki pants and brown sneakers. The clothing covered an athletic frame with tanned skin and where Onua had most of his strength in his arms, Pohatu had his in his legs. He was on the college's soccer team with a full scholarship after all.

Once sure that he looked all right, the auburn-haired boy joined his friend on the couch after grabbing a banana. Their kitchen needed to be restocked so fruit was the only thing on the menu for the time being. They were poor college students though, so unless someone had cash they weren't pitching in with, the refrigerator would stay empty for a while.

"Hey Tahu, Kopaka, we're leaving without you! 'Kay bye!"

"Shut up Pohatu!" was the snarled reply, causing the two in the living room to share a laugh. Seconds later another boy emerged from his room—Tahu. "If my car wouldn't have decided to die on me I wouldn't even have to go with you guys." He gave a frustrated sigh and slipped his hand over the neat patterns of fiery-hued corn rows atop his head—primarily crimson with dashes of orange and yellow here and there. His ruby eyes held a hint of tiredness, meaning he would much rather be sleeping at the moment. A red, collared, short-sleeved polo shirt clung tightly to his toned upper body while faded orange, almost rust-colored, pants covered his legs—baggy, yet held onto his waist by a scarlet belt to match the color of his worn combat boots. In one hand he held his favorite lighter—silver with flames etched into the sides—and was fiddling with it by opening and closing the lid. It was a habit that could easily get annoying if one concentrated too hard on it.

"You're just lucky we all have the same first class Tuesdays and Thursdays and decided to do this car pool thing. If not you'd so be taking the bus." Pohatu grinned.

Tahu's fiddling became more aggressive as his temper flared. It was fairly easy to get him riled up, even though he'd been working to control his anger. Pohatu loved to get on his case and damn if it always worked. "I'm gonna k—"

"Just shut up and let's go. I'd rather not be late." A new, uncaring voice spoke up behind the crimson-haired boy. He calmly pushed past the one standing in his doorway, stepping toward the front door of the four bedroom, three bathroom apartment.

Ruby eyes sparked with anger. "Kopaka, you . . ." he could only growl as the rest of his sentence died on his lips, a friendly hand on his shoulder serving to cool him off a bit.

"Calm down. It'd be better if we didn't hate each other all through class and the way there. Now come on." Onua smiled, ushering his friends out the door. They could still make it if they hurried.

Kopaka smirked, brushing away a stray lock of long, snow-white hair from his almost too pale forehead. Icy eyes stared teasingly at Tahu, but the crimson-haired boy tried his best to ignore it. Light gray jeans fit snuggly but weren't confining against long legs, feet sporting white combat boots while an equally colorless long-sleeved, button-up shirt wrapped his torso. Everything about him screamed perfectionist from the way there was not a wrinkle in his attire nor a hair out of place on his head. He was incredibly handsome, as were all four of them, always getting stares of admiration, especially when together.

A quick race through the parking lot to Onua's black Mustang to see who would ride shotgun, with Pohatu being the winner, was followed by a round of traffic-dodging-while-looking-out-for-cops before they made it to the campus—the University of Kininui as the sign proudly announced—and found a parking space. From there it was a hectic run to the building their classroom was within, making it in and to their seats only a second before Professor Onewa began his lesson. The reason they hadn't wanted to be late was because the teacher had a habit of patronizing those students through the entire period. He was a man who liked to make jokes, but was sarcastic about them most of the time and was known to have a bit of a temper. He was a fairly nice man in all though, wearing a suit of light browns that matched well with his short, cropped, dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

The four sat in the back of the auditorium-sized lecture hall, trying to get their breath back even as another slunk in after them unnoticed, cool and calm as ever. Onua smiled and waved him over. The taller boy was well-built without being overly muscular; wearing a simple steel gray blazer over a black shirt and slacks with boots as equally dark. Blood red eyes, always with a hint of knowing, regarded Onua favorably as their owner walked over, raven tresses reaching his middle back flowing unrestrained behind him. A silver hoop hung from the pale skin of his left ear, glinting in the artificial light as the newcomer tucked his hair behind it. The demeanor he gave off was all about control and indeed he seemed to have it over anyone he so chose and was even known for being the leader of a group that called themselves the Rahkshi, but he was nice, to Onua anyway. They were almost like brothers even.

"Hey Makuta. It's about time you actually showed up for a class." The jade-eyed boy chuckled, taking out his notes as his friend sat to his right, Pohatu to his left.

"It's barely the second day Onua. Only nerds like you go to the first day of class." Makuta grinned, laughing quietly so that the Professor wouldn't notice.

Onua glared jokingly. "I am not a nerd."

"Oh that's right. A perfect GPA certainly doesn't make you a nerd," the elder replied sarcastically, but it was all in good fun.

"Some of us are actually trying to learn about rocks here you know," Pohatu suddenly interrupted. "Shut up already. This geology teacher's actually pretty cool."

An apology was mumbled before all attention was given to the lecture at hand, pens and pencils furiously writing down information while others merely listened, thinking they could remember it all without taking notes.

"Yo, Kopaka," Tahu whispered, lightly pulling on the other's hair to get his attention. An icy glare was given for his efforts, but he simply shrugged it off and continued, "Am I the only one who gets a weird vibe from that guy?" Ruby orbs briefly slid to the one on the far end of their row, Makuta.

The white-haired boy followed his gaze, but didn't dare linger. "No," was the simple answer and though it wasn't much, the redhead was thankful he wasn't the only one who thought so. Apparently he _wasn't_ going crazy from lack of sleep. Onua never seemed to complain about him though.

It was an hour of lecture about rocks and minerals later that the class finally ended, leaving Tahu and Kopaka rushing for their next class in a building on the other side of the campus while Pohatu, Makuta, and Onua went their own separate ways, each with a different lesson to attend. The jade-eyed boy had some extra time to kill before his though, so decided to head to the food court to get a decent meal in his stomach. A low growl told him this would be wise, but after a wallet check it was figured that he'd have to settle for something simple and cheap.

Onua sighed as he maneuvered through the crowd of students, almost robotic in his movements, eyes downcast and hidden behind his sunglasses. The weather outside was nice and mild, the heat accompanied by a cool breeze. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but the sun wasn't beating down too harshly, thankfully. The beautiful weather sure made things seem boring, however, not to mention it added to one's laziness. Maybe he'd think of pulling a 'Makuta' and skip his next class. One absence couldn't hurt.

As his thoughts continued down this track, a purely musical peel of laughter abruptly sent his thought train derailing and crashing horribly off a cliff, his ears picking it out as something special even through all the noise of the campus. He was easily able to identify the source for his hearing was just as sensitive as his sight. When he did, he could've sworn his heart stopped. There, sitting at one of the many tables littering the outside of the building that housed the food court, was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on; a male from the looks of it sporting a most infectious grin. Unfortunately, other then a shock of green hair, he wasn't able to notice anything further for the crowd surrounding his table became denser and blocked him from sight.

But the ebony-haired boy continued to stare, mouth slightly agape as stood at the entrance to the building where he had jerked to a halt, much to the dismay of those behind him. A rough shove brought him back to reality.

"Hi Onua. What's so interesting?" a familiar voice spoke up beside him. An arm was thrown around his shoulders, but it belonged to the owner of a different voice, this one not as deep.

"Yes, do tell." The two looked around for the source of the other's amazement, yet found nothing that could be worthwhile, except maybe the crowd.

Onua blinked rapidly, pulling his glasses down somewhat to hide the blush of embarrassment he knew was there. "I—it's nothing guys. Really."

The one holding onto him grinned, red-orange eyes twinkling with mischief. His hair was a pale green color, short and done up in messy spikes. His build was lean and he stood just a bit taller than Onua. "You know Vorahk, I think he's lying."

The partner in crime was the mirror-image of the other, except for his hair being the color of a raven. They had the same style of clothing as well, black leather pants, sleeveless shirts to match their hair color, and dark, leather biker jackets. The word 'Rahkshi' was proudly displayed on their backs along with their symbol of what looked to be a snake curling down from a ceiling. They were part of Makuta's gang.

"I agree Lerahk," the taller of the two snickered. "Maybe he wants to see what's in that crowd?"

"No guys, really. I don't have time for this. I have to get to class." The jade-eyed boy tried to protest as he was dragged over.

"Nonsense. It didn't look like you were heading toward class, unless you were on your way to lunch one-oh-one." Lerahk replied, sharing a laugh with his fellow Rahkshi.

Vorahk smirked. "He's so shy. You suppose there's some cutie past there?" They were standing at the back of the crowd now, but neither could see for all the bodies blocking the way. Onua could hear though, and that voice was oh so melodious. They seemed to be talking about some kind of party, but the sweet voice, laced with a pout now, was saying to hurry because he was going to be late for his art class.

'_Art? Oh praise the Great Spirit if he has the same class as mine._' Onua found himself praying. He wouldn't be skipping now.

Lerahk began to get frustrated for no amount of maneuvering would allow him to see. "Fine then," he growled and began shoving people aside, garnering many cries of protest and the domino effect at one point. The worst part was that he was pushing Onua in front of him like a snowplow, Vorahk trailing behind, grinning. With one last, hard thrust the jade-eyed boy had broken through to the center and promptly lost his balance while falling forward. Fast reflexes were the only things that kept his face from meeting the stone table, hands expertly catching himself. All was quiet save for the hoots of the two who had pushed him.

Onua's face couldn't have turned any redder. He lifted himself upright, planning to make a run for it, but locked eyes with the most breathtaking pools of lime green he had ever seen, forcing him to stay. "S—sorry," was the only thing he could get out before his tongue decided to tie itself in a knot and stop working. There was a flash behind his eyes.

_Orbs of lime looked to him with nothing but love in their depths. This would be forever. He just knew it. "I don't know where I'd be without you."_

"_Let's not think about that. 'What ifs' never do any good." He peppered a few kisses down a slender neck._

"_I guess you're right." Was that the same laugh?_

He was then pulled back and dragged from the crowd, that giggle still ringing in his head. He didn't fight the pull on his body, just stared ahead blankly until fingers were snapping before his hidden eyes.

"Well that was uneventful. They were just handing out flyers for a party. Odd how that guy had different colored eyes though." Lerahk commented, straightening up after waking Onua from his trance.

Vorahk had a sly smirk on his lips. "I think our little friend has a crush. If it wasn't time to meet the others I'd say we pursue this further, but for now, see ya later Onua." He waved his partner over as he began to walk off. The green-haired one gave a whine, but followed obediently.

Jade orbs held pure confusion. '_What . . . was that?_' He furrowed his brow. First he was seeing things in his sleep, now they were popping up when he was awake, but this hadn't been anything like his dream. It was as if it was provoked. '_This is weird._' A look at the crowd showed that it was beginning to disperse, a tell tale sign that classes would begin soon. Onua took the hint and headed for his own classroom, all thoughts of food forgotten.

His art class wasn't far, right across the street really, so he made it with time to spare, in which he busied himself with watching the door to the grand lecture hall, hoping to see that shock of green come through it. To his dismay, no such person entered and he resigned himself to partially listening to the teacher prattle on about art styles. Most of his thoughts were on what he'd seen, so he didn't end up with very good notes. The Great Spirit wasn't on his side apparently.

A boring hour and twenty minutes later, Onua finally met up with his friends again for their last class of the day, the lab they were forced to take for their geology class, which was one of the few classes that wasn't in a hall with hundreds of students, but rather a regular-sized, thirty person classroom. Kopaka and Pohatu were already waiting for him at one of circular tables, but Tahu wouldn't be joining them because that time slot hadn't matched with his schedule.

"Whoa. You look a little out of it Onua. You okay?" the auburn-haired boy wondered, gesturing to the other's slightly rumpled appearance.

"I'm fine, but you won't believe what happened." He sat beside Kopaka who had Pohatu on his left. "I saw this guy who—"

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here? All the other tables are full."

The ebony-haired one gaped, tongue once again refusing to work. Maybe the Great Spirit really was on his side.

Pohatu smiled. "No, it's free. Go right ahead." He gestured toward the chair and offered his hand. "'Name's Pohatu."

The newcomer shook it happily. "Nice to meet you." Kopaka offered his name as well before all eyes turned to Onua, mouth hanging open slightly. The white-haired boy delivered a light kick to his shin to get his head out of the clouds.

"You're being rude. Introduce yourself."

"Oh. Um, I'm Onua." He stuck out his hand, mentally slapping himself for staring so openly.

"My name's Lewa." There was a faint blush on his creamy cheeks. "Have we met before? I feel like I know you."

Onua tilted his head slightly. "I feel the same way about you."

Lewa's lime green eyes suddenly lit up with recognition. "Oh! You're the one who crashed into the table I was sitting at earlier. You're okay though, right?"

The taller of the two couldn't have felt more crushed. He was known as 'the guy that crashed into that table' by the cutest guy he'd ever met. How could this be?! "Yeah, I'm fine." Pohatu had to muffle his laughter while Kopaka merely smirked. They'd get the story out of him later.

The teacher signaling the beginning of class stole their attention then, a big, burly man named Whenua wearing a dark suit with short black hair styled in large clumps of spikes with two sets of bangs going down the sides of his face, but reaching no farther than his light green eyes. Not as bright as Lewa's though, Onua mused. From behind the safety of his darkened lenses, he sat back and took the time to admire the beauty before him while feigning looking at the board the Professor was pointing at.

Lewa was about two inches shorter than him by the look of it with short emerald tresses slicked back against his scalp, long bangs left to frame his face wildly, each tip a lime green color to match his eyes. A jade, sleeveless t-shirt fit snugly over his torso, leaving nothing to the imagination, and bared a perfect sliver of midriff for it didn't reach all the way down to the pale green cargo pants that hung off his waist. Simple green tennis shoes and two gold rings in his left ear completed the ensemble. His frame was lithe and seemed fairly acrobatic. A gymnast maybe?

"So, Lewa, you have a brother or a sister?" Onua quickly snapped his eyes away as Pohatu spoke, trying to act as if he had been listening to the teacher the entire time by turning to the next page in his notebook, as if he'd been writing things down like the others.

Kopaka shot the brunette a glare. "Pohatu . . ." he warned, noticing Lewa's awkward shift in posture.

"What? If he's this cute, the siblings have to be as well, right?" the orange-eyed boy grinned as if he was talking about the most natural thing in the world. "Besides, looks like Onua already has his eyes on this one." He winked.

The emerald-haired boy blushed, sneaking a glance at the hidden eyes of the one across from him before looking down at the table.

Onua's face was flushed pink as well. "W—wha? Pohatu!" he growled softly, not wanting to bring attention to himself.

"Um, I actually do have a brother." Lewa spoke up in an attempt to change the direction the conversation had turned.

Pohatu's demeanor seemed to brighten. "Really? Awesome! I propose a double date. Onua and I will take you and your brother out for a night on the town. What do you say?"

Snowy locks shifted with the shake of a head. "You just don't know when to quit, do you? And what about Gali?" There was a smirk on his lips. He was enjoying this.

Tangerine eyes glared back at him. "Shush! You're forbidden from this conversation." Sure he'd been going after Gali, but it's not like they were an item or anything yet. He was still free to see other people.

Lewa actually perked up with the idea though. "Ah! You know, my roommates are having a party tomorrow night. You guys should come. I'd love to see you there." He smiled a beautiful smile at Pohatu before turning to Onua. "On one condition, however."

The black-haired male nodded. "Name it."

"I wanna see your eyes." He didn't wait for a response and unabashedly reached for the sunglasses, snatching them off the other's face before a protest could be made. Onua furrowed his brows as he willed his eyes to adjust to the abrupt change in lighting. Orbs of jade then locked with lime, finally no barrier between them. It sparked something in both their minds.

_Their eyes were locked. "I'll protect you, don't worry. I'll always be there for you."_

"_I know." They snuggled closer. "But it's just—"_

"Um, guys?" Pohatu waved his hand between the two, waking them.

Lewa hurriedly brushed it off by placing the lenses over his own eyes. "So do I look cool or what?" he smirked.

Onua's lips mirrored the smaller one's. "Breathtaking really, but I need those back. Besides, I love seeing your eyes." Did he really just say that? Oh how his words loved to betray. He'd been hanging around with Pohatu too much.

The lime-eyed boy's cheeks tinged pink as he handed back the shades. "Why do you wear them inside buildings anyway?" he questioned with a curious tilt of the head.

"Onua's vision, and hearing, is a little sensitive. The light will give him migraines if he doesn't wear them and loud noises can wreak havoc on his eardrums." Pohatu happily offered as his friend replaced the sunglasses, nodding.

"Oh, but the party is going to have loud music. Wouldn't that be bad?" Lewa was genuinely concerned for the other's well being.

Onua shook his head though, reassuring. "It's fine. I've learned to tune things out. It's the surprise noises that get to me."

The smaller one brightened. "Great! Here's a flyer. The party starts at eight." Hurried shifting and the stuffing of things into backpacks sounded all around them, signaling the end of class. Lewa hurriedly joined in. "The address is on there. I look forward to seeing you again." He gave a wink before exiting the classroom with the crowd of students, in a hurry to meet his brother. Jade eyes watched him go, filled with amazement, before picking up his own stuff.

"You should've asked to walk with him." Pohatu chimed in as they left.

"We have to pick up Tahu." Kopaka retorted as they made their way to where they were suppose to meet.

"Oh yeah. Ah well, you'll see him Friday in any case. By the way, you've really fallen for him, haven't you?" the brunette's smirk was sly, orange eyes knowing.

Onua nodded without hesitation, almost as a reflex, even though his timidity showed in his blush. "Yeah, I've fallen for him. You know, I think he might even be 'the one.'"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Friday night couldn't have come sooner. Onua only had one class scheduled for the day early in the morning, which was a boring fifty minutes of calculus note taking, so to him the day seemed to drag on endlessly. What was worse, he'd had that dream again and it had been bugging him all day for there had been more added to it. He shivered as the images flowed back into his mind.

_He'd been kicked hard enough to knock any normal person out cold, followed by a few blows to the head, but he continued to fight to stay conscious, eyes never leaving the body of the other he'd been with. He wanted so desperately to crawl over and hug him close, but he had no strength left in his limbs. He laid there like an unwanted rag doll that had been tossed aside without a care._

_There was another green figure over there, though this one was darker and sinister-looking. It picked up the one he held dear and if his vision hadn't been so blurred he could've sworn a long tongue licked it's way up the smaller figure's cheek before a large grin was sent his way that for all the world said 'I win.' He felt sick, and with a final hit his eyes finally slipped closed._

He sat staring blankly at his computer screen as he tried to make sense of it all. He'd been sidetracked while writing a paper for a class, the open document's cursor blinking in an attempt to urge him to continue. Now he just couldn't though.

'_Why am I plagued by these visions? It use to only be when I slept but now, since I met Lewa . . . It's like they're triggered by him but . . . What the hell do they mean?!_' He growled, eyes scrunched up as he rubbed at his temples. The whole thing was starting to give him a headache.

"Onua, you in there?" there was a knock on the door to his room.

"Yeah, come on in." the ebony-haired boy replied, going ahead and shutting down his computer. He wouldn't be getting any work done anytime soon.

The door swung open, revealing a gleefully smiling Pohatu. "So, you ready for tonight? It's your first date with him and all so I just wanted to check on you beforehand."

"I don't think this really qualifies as a date. He only said he looked forward to seeing me there."

"Whatever. It's all the same." Pohatu shrugged. "By the way, I heard from Tahu that he saw Lewa with his brother and he wasn't that bad looking. Knowing him, that was probably an understatement."

The ebony-haired boy let out a light laugh. "I guess that's good news for you then."

"You know it," was the upbeat reply.

A door suddenly opened and slammed shut in the other part of the apartment. "Aw, come on Kopaka. Everyone else it going out tonight. Why not us too? It's boring here." Tahu's voice clearly whined.

"No Tahu, and I'm not changing my mind. Go by yourself or with Pohatu and Onua."

Orange eyes peeked back into the hallway just in time to see Kopaka's door slam in the redhead's face. He laughed. "Shot down again Tahu?"

Ruby orbs glared back at the brunette. "Shut it Pohatu." He snarled and stomped into his own room, locking the door behind him.

Pohatu just laughed louder, Onua shaking his head at him with a smirk.

When darkness had finally settled throughout the city, it was illuminated by various multicolored neon lights. The streets were filled with young college students looking for a good time, Pohatu and Onua being no exception. They had just arrived at the address on the flyer, but had to park down the street because there were no other empty spaces. It was a small house, but it had a big backyard, where most of the party was taking place. The door was open so they just walked right in, music pumping and drinks flowing, their contents a mystery. Right away they were flagged down by a very joyful, maybe slightly intoxicated, Lewa, lime green eyes almost fluorescent in the blue lights that had been set up around the house.

The emerald-haired boy giggled when they neared. "Onua, you're not wearing your sunglasses." He chirped, happily latching on to the elder's arm. "You look really great without them." The music wasn't as loud inside seeing as the speakers were set up outside, so he didn't have to shout to be heard.

Onua was overcome by that dazzling smile and could do nothing but blush, finding the brown carpet to be very interesting at the moment.

There was an unfamiliar chuckle beside them. "I'm guessing this one's a bit shy, eh Lewa?"

Said boy's grin widened with his nod. "Oh, I almost forgot. Onua, Pohatu, this is my older brother, Lehu. Lehu, this is Onua and Pohatu." He pointed to each respectively.

The brothers' looks were so similar they could have been mistaken for twins aside from a few oddities. A forest green, sleeveless shirt with a v-neck collar covered a lean torso while dark orange jeans with light green flames along the bottom of one leg led down to a pair of red boots. His hairstyle was the same as Lewa's, but the back was longer and his bangs had a crimson tinge to their ends instead of lime. What really caught the friends by surprise, however, was the fact that his eyes were different colors, one a deep scarlet, the left a neon green. It wasn't shocking to see oddly hued eyes where they lived, but it was rare to see someone who had them different colors.

When the two finally stopped staring, Pohatu let out an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry 'bout that. Your eyes kinda caught me off guard. They're really cool though." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Lehu smiled. "It's okay. I get that a lot." He was quite handsome, just like the brunette had pictured. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for that.

After getting some drinks, Lewa led them over to a couch where they could sit down and talk for a while, get to know each other some more. Onua was happy with the idea. "So where are you two from? My hometown is Onukoro; Pohatu's from Pokoro."

"We moved between Kokoro and Takoro for a few years before finally settling down in Lekoro, so I guess that's our hometown now." Lehu answered, drinking from his cup like it was nothing. To Onua the alcohol was pretty strong.

"Hey, that means we've got someone from every city in our little group now. How weird is that?" the orange-eyed boy piped up, enjoying the drink a little too much.

The ebony-haired one nodded. "A strange coincidence indeed. Maybe it was fate?" He was a strong believer in how everyone had a destiny that intertwined with another's. He paused. Perhaps something greater truly was at work. The resemblance between Lewa's eyes and the ones in his visions was uncanny. No other had a set quite like those; not even that one his brother had was the same. But that still left the question of whether he was seeing the past, or the future. Yet, could someone really be able to do that or was it all just born from the stress of college life? Was his mind making this up?

"So how'd you and Onua meet? I'm guessing you're really good friends." The elder of the brothers asked.

Pohatu grinned. "Oh yeah, Onua and I go way back. Our dads are best friends so since they always ended up visiting each other with us in tow, we naturally became pals as well. He's only older than me by a month so we each had someone our own age to grow up with. Not to mention he's good to have around now since we share the rent for an apartment along with two other friends."

"Us too!" Lewa replied. "Our friends Tamaru and Kongu share the rent for this house with us. They're the ones who wanted this party, to kick off the school year. We've known them since we moved to Lekoro, which was about nine years ago." He giggled, nuzzling into Onua's side. He felt hot—too much to drink most likely. "They're an item."

"Did they really need to know that?" Lehu raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying. They make a cute—"

His brother cut him off. "Sorry, he likes to talk. Especially when he drinks." He shook his head, though with a smile while Lewa pouted at him. A shake of his cup produced the sound of nothing but ice and had him asking if anyone else needed a refill. Pohatu quickly stood to help and they disappeared into the backyard.

Lewa gave an impish grin. "I thought they'd never leave."

Onua raised a brow, "Wha—" but was cut off as heavenly soft lips were pressed against his. He couldn't help himself; he pulled the other closer, receiving a light moan as their thighs brushed. He hadn't expected their first kiss to be so heated—Lewa seemed so innocent—but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. It was the alcohol, had to be, not to mention the scene that could be seen behind closed eyelids.

_The sky was clear and the suns were shining happily upon the group that was gathered, almost as if they were congratulating the four tallest ones for a job well done. The instruments of the band were somewhat barbaric—carved from trees?—but they produced an airy, upbeat tune to which all were joyously dancing to._

_He had his arms wrapped around the emerald one's waist, bodies moving like one to the beat. Their faces were flushed, high off each other's heat and whatever was in that coconut shell he'd just set down, empty. Their eyes locked and their lips met like it was something natural for them. The feeling that passed through him was pure, unyielding love._

"Wow! Making out on the first date and it hasn't even ended? Way to go Onua!" Pohatu's voice brought his friend back from his daze and orbs of jade widened as he realized what happened. His lips felt almost lonely as they left the younger boy's.

"I—I'm sorry! I didn't—I couldn't—um, please don't hate me." Onua lowered his head in shame, awaiting the slap he was sure would come; however, there was nothing but an embarrassed giggle.

"I was the one who started it you know. No need to apologize. There's just something about you that I can't quite place." Lewa beamed, settling back onto the couch and leaning his head against the top of it, eyes never leaving the elder. "I like you, a lot." He may have been tipsy, but he was still aware of what he was doing.

Lehu merely smiled and pulled Pohatu away, not wanting to ruin his brother's happiness. Besides, Onua seemed like a nice enough guy.

The ebony-haired boy felt himself grow bold. "Then you wouldn't mind if we . . ."

A shake of emerald tresses was his answer. "Not at all." Lewa whispered and leaned up to press their lips together once more, arms moving to wrap around the taller one's neck while a pair tentatively snaked around his waist.

'_Why does this feel so familiar?_' Onua couldn't help but wonder, sliding his tongue across a pink bottom lip, asking for entrance that was granted without hesitation. It was like they'd done this hundreds of times before. So natural—meant to be? So what was that vision about? He couldn't truly be certain, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that he might not like what was going on, not if his nightmare had something to do with it.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ My, they got together rather quickly. XD That's how much their love transcended time! (Also known as the authoress' inability to drag things out when it comes to relationships... -cough-) Anyway, hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think, yes? The plot will begin to pick up with the introduction of the enemy, which is in the next chapter I believe. Hehe. Please review! You'll be keeping the plot bunnies alive if you do. -nudgenudge- X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


	3. Meeting with Fate

_Author's Notes:_ I feel sick, but I still wanted to get this up before school bogged me down again. I have to warn you though; it's shorter than it's supposed to be, but there's important info and -gasp- a bad guy. Yay for plot! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Lehu. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them whereas Lehu the human versions of everyone belong to me. This story also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like those kinds of things, I suggest turning back before your eyes are burned out of their sockets. Enjoy! XD

* * *

"_**Still the One"**__**  
By: Green Devil  
Part II "Meeting with Fate"**_

"Once simply a fool's paradise, for it started as nothing more than a dream an explorer had one night, Quixotic island is truly a wondrous place, as was its discovery. In this History class we'll learn how things came to be as they are and even what sights and secrets the different cities hold."

Tahu groaned to himself, seated in the very back of the lecture hall in hopes of catching a few minutes of sleep while the professor prattled on about their island's 'mysterious and magnificent' history. He really didn't want to be there, but the school required he take the course to fulfill his degree requirements, no matter how boring he thought it was. The past just wasn't his thing and though he tried to block it out, Professor Vakama's voice continued to boom through his eardrums with the aid of the mini microphone clipped to his wine-red dress shirt.

"Let us start with the city farthest east. Can anyone tell me what makes Takoro so special?" the instructor's golden eyes scanned the room and Tahu's frown deepened when landed on him, even from so far away. "You there, the redhead in the back. You're a Takoro native aren't you? What's special about it?"

The crimson-eyed boy grit his teeth while all eyes turned to look at him, deciding to just answer the question and be done with it. Maybe he'd get extra credit or something. "It's built at the base of a volcano." He shouted so that he would be heard clearly.

Vakama seemed pleased. "Very good. Yes, the city was built in the shadow of the Mangai volcano, but it's extinct so there's no worry about it erupting anytime soon." He smiled and Tahu caught him staring again. He raised an eyebrow and Vakama hurriedly looked away, going back to his lecture.

"Now then, to the west we have Kokoro situated on the icy mountaintop of Mt. Ihu—a great vacation spot to go skiing—to the south, there's Lekoro surrounded by its lush jungle, and to the north we have Pokoro, an oasis in a desert. The northwest has Onukoro, which is known for the various mineshafts that were discovered on the outskirts, and in the northeast we have Gakoro, a city that has the most beautiful beaches you'll see on the island. If you haven't visited all of these cities, you're missing out." Vakama gave a light chuckle. "And last, but not least, in the center of it all we have the city of Kininui, where we are now. This is of course the only four-year university on the island, but each city has its own two-year community college. Um, but you all should already know that." He grinned sheepishly. It was a well known fact that he liked to explain every detail when it came to his lectures, so the class sometimes got bored with his ramblings.

The giant projector screen on the wall behind the instructor suddenly lit up with a map of the island. "This stuff shouldn't be new to any of you, but I'm required to remind you about it since this is a history class and all. I expect you not to fail my exams if you decide to sleep through it though." Tahu found that golden gaze on him once again and fought back the urge to call the other out on it. He was getting creeped out.

Vakama went on to explain the rich history of the land beginning with Kininui for it held the most importance. When the island had first been discovered a hundred years ago, it wasn't a barren hunk of land, but it was clear that damage had been done to it before. The jungle was in the process of growing back and signs that the whole island might have been set aflame at some point were everywhere. It was thought that the volcano might have erupted and done the damage, but no clear sign had ever been found.

The name of the island, Quixotic Isle, also had a story. The place had been but a dream in a man's head, unrealistic and idealistic, and was therefore named after that which prompted its discovery in the first place. The names of the cities that were built came about almost magically. When the people arrived and began to build, it was reported that the titles just suddenly popped into their heads and they stuck.

The population grew rapidly as did the cities, and soon they were all buzzing with life and technology. The mainland was a long way off, but the high-tech gear was still able to make it over and the economy flourished. Quixotic Isle was perfect by their assumptions, but the mystery of what happened to the former residents still remained for no bones were ever found. It was like they all just packed up and left.

"Alright class, I believe I've now run out of time. Be sure to study your notes!" Vakama called above the sound of people putting their things away and chattering amongst themselves. "I love giving pop quizzes!" There was a simultaneous groan from the crowd, but the professor laughed it off and got his own things together.

Tahu mulled to himself over the mystery that had been brought up as he left—the former residents. It had actually intrigued him because it was something that had never been discussed before in other classes. '_Maybe history won't be so boring after all_,' he thought, flagging down Kopaka as he exited his own classroom.

"Did you actually stay awake for class this time?" Kopaka smirked. He was in a good mood obviously, else he wouldn't have tried starting a conversation.

"For your information, yes, I did. In fact, I even learned something." The redhead declared proudly, puffing out his chest.

Ice blue eyes regarded him coolly. "Wow, I had no idea that you were suppose to _learn_ in these classes," he replied, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Tahu glared at his friend, but brushed the comment aside as he started walking, Kopaka following beside him. Little did they know that the golden orbs of Professor Vakama watched them go, a worried frown on his lips. It was finally happening. The pieces were falling into place and their destinies would wait no longer.

Their lives could never be the same.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Laughter as lovely as the song of a nightingale filled the darkened room as Lewa was pounced on; fingers ran up and down his sides like spiders. "No! S-stop! I'm . . ." more giggles, "t-tick . . .li . . ." The sentence couldn't be completed around the smaller boy's hysterics as he squirmed in the shadow of the other's bulkier frame, trying halfheartedly to get away. The textbooks at the edge of the bed were long forgotten and crashed to the floor with a sound neither cared to notice, the frantic motions atop the mattress the cause of the tumble.

Onua chuckled, digits finally stopping their assault. The jade-eyed teen gazed down at the other with a shy grin. He was straddling Lewa's waist, but the position wasn't a bother. The two had become rather close over the weekend, though hadn't gone any farther than making out, much to each boy's chagrin. They were both eager for that meeting, something buried deep inside told them it was right, however, it had never felt like the right time, not to mention the interruptions that constantly plagued them.

Lewa panted in an attempt to catch his breath. Their eyes were locked together, both with the same question on their minds: _Why do they look so familiar?_ Lewa couldn't take it anymore; he never had been one for patience. He had to give his thoughts a voice. "Can I tell you something that might seem a little weird?" The younger one was still a bit hesitant, but he was mostly certain of it now.

Onua gave him a nod and a smile, a way of urging the other on. His mind was too jumbled to think anything of the query at the moment.

"I-I think . . ." Lewa paused. Now he wasn't so sure. What if he ran his mouth—like always—and it turned out that he was just being dumb and reading too much into things? He'd never get over that embarrassment.

"What is it Lewa? You can tell me," the elder encouraged, brushing his lips against a creamy cheek.

The emerald-haired youth sighed in defeat and could only hope with all his might that his boyfriend wouldn't think he was some kind of psycho. "I think. . . I've been having dreams about you, and not the normal kind of dreams."

That was a shock equivalent to about a million volts for the jade-eyed boy. He stared for a few seconds before finally climbing off the other and allowing Lewa to sit up. Their talk turned serious. "Are you sure?"

Lewa's eyes were downcast and shadowed, locked to the black bedspread that had been rumpled from the movement of their bodies. "I told you it would be weird. I just. . . I've been having these weird dreams and seeing things even when I'm awake. Things are blurry and just look like blobs of color, but one thing's always consistent: the dark green eyes that are always looking back at me, eyes like yours."

Onua let out a breath of relief. "So then, I'm not the only one."

"You mean, you've been seeing things too?"

"Yes. Eyes the color of limes, and I have this feeling that they're yours, but I can't tell if it's a look into the future or a glimpse of the past." Onua raised his hand to the other's chin.

"I thought you two were studying in here?" Pohatu's voice suddenly chimed in from the now opened doorway of Onua's bedroom, a wicked smile on his lips as hands were quickly pulled away.

"W-we are!" the ebony-haired male lied, searching for the books that had been lost earlier. He could've sworn he'd locked the door when they had come in to prevent anything like this from happening.

Tangerine orbs rolled skyward. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, just thought I'd check up on you and see what you were up to. That's all." He ducked the pillow that was thrown at his head with a snicker and closed the door behind him, leaving before anything worse could be done to him. Onua could be scary when he was mad.

"Sorry about that. He just likes getting on people's nerves sometimes," Onua apologized while making a mental note to get Pohatu back later.

"It's okay, really." Lewa smiled as he flipped through his chemistry book, looking for the page that they had been on before the elder had run his hands up sensitive sides and found his most ticklish spot—he shivered at the memory. His eyes wandered to the digital clock atop the nightstand and a regretful frown tugged at his mouth. "We can discuss things later. I have to go pick up Lehu now anyway." He closed the book and stood. Onua walked him to the apartment doorway. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

The jade-eyed boy nodded and pecked at pink lips in farewell. "See you tomorrow." As he watched Lewa walk down the hallway of the apartment complex, a sudden feeling of dread crept its way into the pit of his stomach. Or was he just feeling sick? He couldn't be certain, so settled for watching until Lewa entered the car his brother had let him use and drove away. The feeling was there one moment and gone the next. He just hoped it was only his imagination.

xXx

"So he's the one, master?" the shorter one asked, the last word sounding a slight bit forced, though it went unnoticed.

The reply from the other was full of malice. "Indeed. Now do as you're commanded and get rid of him. I won't tolerate his corruption in this life as well."

"But don't you think he's—"

"Silence! I see he's already done something to you. _I_ revived you though, and _I_ can just as easily send you back into that dark abyss if you don't do as _I_ say!" The threat was no bluff, and the shorter one knew this all too well. "Nothing can come to pass while he still breathes. Now gather your minions and _destroy_ him!"

A sharp nod was given and the smaller one disappeared to do as was ordered.

xXx

Lehu heaved an irritated sigh as he rubbed at the back of his head. His brother was late, and though he could guess at the reason—it having everything to do with being alone with a boyfriend in a darkened room—it didn't make him any more forgiving. He sat on a bench outside the campus library with his books beside him, brooding about how Lewa had forgotten about him. It had been a while since either of them had had someone to fawn over and Lehu was beginning to miss the feeling. That night with Pohatu hadn't really sparked anything, so they decided to just become friends.

The sun hung low in the sky when the loud honk of a car horn finally drew him from his musings and he quickly gathered his things before running over to his car. He opened the driver's side door. "Move over kid, I'm driving now, and this is the last time I lend you my car if you're gonna be late." Lewa pouted as he rounded the automobile to the passenger's side. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago, and don't tell me traffic was bad because I know you already."

The younger one sulked. "Well it was," he mumbled. "Just unlock the door already. It's creepy out here at night." Lime-tinted orbs shifted around nervously, eyeing every growing shadow.

This caused the elder brother to worry. "What do you mean?" he questioned, doing as he was told.

Lewa immediately locked the doors once they were both shut. "I don't know, I've just had this really weird feeling since I left Onua's apartment, like someone's watching me or something. But if they were it should've left when I drove away right? Only it didn't and I'm . . ." his hands shook as he reached up to run them through his hair. "I'm getting scared Lehu."

Concern shone clearly in eyes of different colors. "Oh Lewa." He reached over and drew the smaller one into a comforting hug. "Don't worry. I'm here and it's my job as the older brother to protect you, and I always will." The two shared a smile.

"Thanks. I needed that." Lewa replied, soaking in the reassurance that was his brother's presence.

The drive back to their home was spent in comforting silence, the radio and roar of the engine offering the only sounds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_There was buzzing all around him, a humming so fierce it could have been resonating from within his own head. Something was crawling on him too, but no matter how much he swiped at his arms, swatted at those in the air, they wouldn't leave. They were trying to consume him and they were all just so _loud_ he couldn't think straight, couldn't see where he was going as he tried to run away, teeth gritted in pain._

_The more he struggled, the more there was of the swarm, dark and suffocating. It was what he'd always thought it would be like to drown, the water all-encompassing and so unwilling to let go. It was the same. He couldn't breathe and there was no one around to help him. Going off on his own was a habit he had yet to kick._

_His legs gave out and he crashed to the ground on his side, hands clawing at his head in an attempt to at least rid him of the _noise_ and then. . . the buzzing stopped. A high-pitched scream of pain washed over him and the bugs were gone. He could breathe again and his lips curved at the knowledge. His body succumbed to its exhaustion where it had landed—in the protection of a shadow that held him dear to his heart._

Lewa came to with a choked gasp, lungs forcing up the water that had collected there. He was turned on his side as he coughed out everything, groaning with how sick he felt. There was a warm hand rubbing his back through the wet fabric of his T-shirt and a deep voice asking if he was okay, both unfamiliar, but there was time to address that later. He gave a nod to answer the question then slowly pushed himself into a sitting position with the other's help. Lips curved into a grimace as he noticed his condition, his normal clothes so bogged down with water it would take hours for them to dry without the aid of a dryer.

He hated water.

A glance to his right told him the guy who had most likely saved his life was in the same condition, but it didn't make him any less gorgeous in Lewa's mind. Odd; he reminded him of Onua. "W-what happened?" His voice was still a bit hoarse from his coughing fit.

Blood red eyes seemed to ogle the green-haired boy. "You tell me. I just saw you stumble in here and decided to see if you were all right. When I made it through the door you had slipped into the pool, so I dove in after you. Had to give you mouth-to-mouth too. You're cute though, so I didn't mind." A confident smirk accompanied the last line and Lewa had to force back the blush it provoked, fingers reaching up to touch at his lips. He glanced away.

"Um, thank you, I guess—I mean—yes, thank you for saving my life." The smaller boy held out his hand. "My name's Lewa, by the way."

The offering was taken, but not in a normal handshake. The hand was seized and a kiss was placed upon the knuckles, prompting more heat to pool across Lewa's cheeks. "Makuta, at your service." Oh, this guy was smooth. "So, you up for telling what happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure myself really. All I remember was this buzzing in my ears, like a bee was flying around my head." Lewa looked around the large indoor pool area, completely void of life thanks to it being closed by the administration for the day. He'd been outside on his way to gym class before that vision had come about, so had the buzzing just been in his head? "Unfortunately, I don't remember anything after that till now."

"You mean you don't even remember running in here?"

"Did I?" A frown crossed tender lips, lime green eyes cast downward in thought. "No, I don't."

Makuta was concerned by this. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off and, you know, recover. I think you could use a change of clothes anyway." His chuckle—in hopes of lightening the mood—sent shivers up Lewa's spine, but not in fear.

"I think I'll do that." He offered a smile and stood with the elder boy's help, both wringing out what water they could from their clothes. Makuta's wandering eyes didn't go unnoticed and Lewa's mentioning of having a boyfriend didn't stop them from zeroing in on his bare midriff.

"Do you have a ride to your place? Because I could give you one if you'd like."

"Well, my brother—Ah!" There it was again, that horrible droning. Lewa grabbed his head, sinking back to his knees. Makuta was at his side immediately, asking what was wrong. He got his answer in the form of the sound invading his ear drums as well.

"It seems you've got nine lives Toa, always getting help from somewhere." It was like thousands of voices speaking in perfect harmony. "I remember you were the last one standing, all bark and no bite inside that cage, crying as your friends fell all around you."

The noise was less suffocating now, backing off and coming from somewhere in front of them. They could think straight again and blinked open blurry eyes only to wonder what in the hell was going on. Some kind of green mechanical creature—maybe not entirely, what with the muscles showing through the joints—stood before them, its evil grin framed by horns like a bull, and some kind of golden weapon in one of its clawed hands. No part of it looked completely solid, however, like it was made up of whatever was buzzing in their ears, and maybe it was.

It spoke in that same voice, or rather _voices_. "I see only shock on your faces. Don't remember me? I didn't think the Toa would, but I expected more from you Makuta. We use to be in business together after all." The grin seemed to grow wider.

"What are you? What do you want?" Makuta snapped, not liking where the conversation was headed. He slipped off his blazer, the garment only weighing him down with all the water, and pulled the younger boy to his feet. If it was a fight this thing wanted, he'd give it to him. He didn't like this though. Robotics weren't this far advanced and even if they were, he didn't remember earning any engineer's scorn.

"A Piraka of course, and I want only what my boss wants," a claw was aimed at Lewa. "His death."

xXx

Lewa should have been there by now. Their gym instructor had already taken attendance and only Lehu's assurance that he was on his way kept Coach Matau from marking him absent. He was worried because Lewa had said he needed to take care of something and just ran off without saying what or where he was going. It wasn't something to do with Onua—if they were going to sneak off together for a day, Lewa would have been giddy or something—yet there was a look in his eyes that said Lewa's mind was elsewhere. Lehu heaved a sigh, a bad feeling creeping into the pit of his stomach.

The students had already finished their stretches and were pairing up to practice on the different apparatuses. Everyone was already fairly advanced since it was an upper level class, so the coach let them do as they pleased, offering help and pointers when asked or if he saw something wrong. Lehu didn't miss how those wine-colored eyes looked at him—with such familiarity, but he was certain they'd never met before. He brushed it off with the thought that maybe Lewa had talked to him before. They did look a lot alike after all.

"—pair up?"

"H—huh? Wha?" Lehu was snapped back into reality as an unfamiliar voice finally reached his ears, startling him. He turned to find a taller, more muscular guy in a navy leotard behind him. _Cute_ was the first thing to pop into his mind, but he didn't have time to stare because the question was being repeated. He caught himself and looked away from the lips as they formed the words. Did he want to pair up? Well he sure wouldn't mind it, but family had to come first.

"Um, sure but, I need to find my brother. He should have been here already." He looked to the clock on the far wall. Half an hour had passed. "If the coach asks, I'll be right back." Lehu gave a grateful smile for the nod of understanding and ran out of the gym, catching one last glimpse of the guy before leaving. He should've gotten a name first.

The green-haired male hadn't changed into his gym clothes yet, choosing to wait for Lewa, so didn't have to worry about walking around the sports center in a leotard. The Athletics building was comprised of a wing for each indoor sport the college offered. There was the gymnastics department, the pools, the weight-lifting and workout area, all pretty basic stuff. It got noisy when there were a lot of people, the different sounds mixing together to make one hell of a headache-inducing cocktail. When Lehu came out and the noises hit him, however, he noticed sounds echoing down the hallway that shouldn't have been there—splashes.

'_But that couldn't be Lewa. He hates pools; won't even stick a foot in the ocean.'_ It wouldn't hurt to check though, so Lehu jumped the rope that stated that the facility was closed and carefully made his way down the corridor. He didn't want to get in trouble for being there when he wasn't supposed to. The faculty could be having a lunch party at the pool for all he knew.

His throat went dry and eyes opened wide when he peeked through the glass windows beside the doors. Lewa was being held off the floor by the front of his shirt, sopping wet, by some _thing_ and another guy was swimming to the edge of the Olympic-sized pool as fast as he could in an attempt to get to them. What looked like a three-pronged blade was pulled back, threatening to cut through the delicate, exposed belly before it. Lewa's eyes were filled with fear as he struggled in the iron grip. His kicks didn't even provoke a flinch.

Lehu plunged through the doors as his brother's breath hitched, the blade shooting forward, intent on its meeting with tender flesh.

* * *

_A/N:_ Whoops, did I do that? XD Shorter chapter than it should have been, but since I started and stopped and started again half way through I kinda forgot where I was going with it. Half of it's nowhere near what the rough draft looks like. I wanted to get a new chapter up for this story before I started school again, which will be tomorrow, and since I only have half of what I originally planned for this chapter, its been cut into two parts. Hope you enjoyed part one! The second will be out as soon as possible. Hopefully it won't take as long since it'll be just as short. Please review and keep the plot bunnies alive or they might not be around for this story much longer… -sigh-

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
